A Strange Case of Lima Syndrome
by AzulaTano
Summary: Bree's been kidnapped, and she couldn't be any less happier about it. She trusts that her team will be there soon to save her, but Roman and Riker have other plans. Rated High T for some brief nudity, torture, and suggestive language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force.**

Bree slowly opened her eyes as she felt her limbs move. The only shock was, she was not the one moving them.

"Wha-, what's going on?" Bree murmured, squinting her eyes to adjust to the dark room.

"Oh, I see someone is finally waking up," a male voice chuckled.

Bree tried to get up, but she felt to cold hands holding her down.

"Hold still," Another voice ordered her. "It'll hurt less,"

"What'll hurt less-" Bree screamed as she felt a sudden pain and cold metal wrapping around her neck. She felt her arms being grabbed and she was suddenly lifted up off the ground. As her kidnappers chained her hands to pipe near the top of the wall, Bree's eyesight began to return. She could tell that she was in some dark, damp, underground liar, and she could see the two teen boys holding her against her will.

"Roman, Riker," Bree growled.

"Bree," Roman grinned, getting to close to Bree's face for her comfort. "Welcome to our humble abode,"

"Well, it won't be long stay, because my teammates will be coming for me," Bree warned them.

Roman smirked. "Yeah, sure. Once they find you. Which is going to take, like, forever. So go ahead and make yourself comfortable,"

"Why do you even want me here? Why not just kill me?" Bree hissed.

"Because, you are the first super powered bionic super human. We have some tests we want to run on you," Riker told her.

"Tests? What kind of tests?" Bree asked hesitantly.

"That's between Riker and his lab equipment, no need for you to worry about a thing," Roman told her. "All I need you to do is hold still,"

"Why do I need to- ouch!" Bree cried, after getting her arm cut by Roman's blade.

Riker collected the blood sample while muttering to himself. "We could have just used a needle, quick and clean. Less chance of contamination,"

"Easier this way," Roman shrugged. "Plus, we got to hear that pretty scream of hers,"

Bree glared at Roman, who simply chuckled.

"Riker, why don't you get started analyzing her DNA," Roman suggested.

"Fine," Riker sighed, "just don't kill her. We need her alive,"

After his younger brother left the room, Roman leaned over Bree. "We may need you alive, but you'd be surprised what you can live through,"

 **Thanks for reading everyone! Feel free to leave a review, they make me happy and I update much faster. In fact, I've drafted chapter 2, but I fear it may be a bit too mature. We will see. Anyways, what do you think they plan to use Bree's DNA for? How will Bree survive this ordeal?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A big thank you to Susz, LabRatsWhore, and LabRatsFan281 for reviewing. It means so much! Thanks to you guys, I'm adding a second chapter only one day later!**

 **Chapter Warning: Some brief nudity, torture, and suggestive language.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force.**

Bree released a groan as she awoke. Her arms ached, her shoulders enflamed, and her knees cracked. Having to stand with her arms chained above her head all night was extremely uncomfortable.

"Good morning sleeping beauty," Roman snickered from her side.

"Uh," Bree groaned, attempting to stretch.

"Don't even try to use your bionics, or your new powers. That collar is specially designed to inactivate both," he informed her.

Roman stepped in front of her, a bowl in his hands. "I realized it's probably been a while since you've eaten anything. So I've brought you some breakfast. I mean, only if you want it," Roman teased.

"Yes, yes, I'll take it," Bree say quickly. She hadn't had anything to eat since lunch two days ago.

Roman smirked and scooped up a spoonful of the oatmeal and brought it to her lips. "Open wide,"

"Wait, why don't you unchain me so I can eat it myself?" Bree asked.

"Because I don't trust you. If you want to eat, you'll have to let me feed you," Roman smiled. "Unless you want to go another day without a meal,"

Bree lowered her eyes in defeat and opened her mouth wide.

Roman stuck the spoon into her mouth, smiling to himself. "If I'd know you'd open up that wide I would've stuck something else in there,"

Bree resisted the urge to spit up the food, and instead stepped on his foot with her's as hard as she could with what little energy she could muster.

Roman growled, letting go of the bowl and clutching his foot. After he dropped the bowl, the oatmeal splattered all over Bree's clothing.

Once the pain subsided from his foot, Roman looked up at Bree. She was still chained in place, slouching from the pain and fatigue, oatmeal smeared all the way down her outfit. Roman grinned. "I should take a picture, this is just to much,"

Bree ground her teeth tightly together, resisting the urge to retort, or cry.

Despite her efforts, Roman could see the tears forming in her eyes. "Aw, are you going to cry? I'd love to see that, come on Bree, cry for me, show me how sad you are-"

Bree cut him off by swinging her leg at him.

"Aw, I guess were not there yet," Roman sighed. "But then again, I'm being a bad host. I can't let you continue to wear soiled clothes,"

Bree eyed him carefully as he grabbed his knife. "Why do you need that?"

"Why, to get rid of these soiled clothes," Roman smirked, as he started to cut her shirt off.

"Wait, wait, Roman, I'm fine like this, you really, really don't need to-"

"Oh but I do Bree," Roman hissed. "I can't let you remain dirty when you're here as my guest,"

Bree bit her lip, trying to keep herself quiet as Roman continued to cut off the rest of her clothing. Her face was flushed red in embarrassment, she could not even cover herself with her hands.

"Oh look at you, you still have some residue on you, be right back," Roman said, quickly running away to grab a bucket of ice cold water.

Bree let out a quick screech as she felt the ice cold water hit against her skin.

"Now that's much better," Roman mused, looking her over.

Bree glared at him through her shivers. She was freezing, and she couldn't do anything about it.

Roman watched as goosebumps formed on her arms and legs. "You know, I could help warm you up, if you want,"

"C-Can you get me some clothes, or at least a blanket? P-Please?" Bree asked hopefully.

Roman smirked. "Oh Bree. We don't need any of that to warm you up,"

"We don't?" Bree echoed, very confused.

Roman leaned in and slid an arm around her waist. "Oh yeah, there are many other ways to keep warm,"

Bree's eyes snapped open wide. "Oh no, get your hands off of me,"

"Who's going to make me," Roman teased.

"Roman!" Bree cried, trying to wriggle out of his grasp.

"Ugh fine. I guess play time is over," Roman sighed, stepping away from her.

Bree felt her body relax for a mere second before she felt an excruciating pain across her body.

Roman smirked as took the device off of her back. "Oh, yes, play time may be over, but now it is time to get some work done. Now go on, tell me where your little super hero friends are hiding,"

"And why would I tell you?" Bree snorted, only to get shocked yet again. "Ah! Stop that!"

"I can't stop until you tell me," Roman said innocently. "Why don't you help me so I can help you. Tell me, how can I find them?"

"I will never tell you," Bree spat.

"Fine, you leave me no choice," Roman shrugged, as he began to relentlessly electrocute her.

"Stop!" Bree cried, the pain becoming too much to handle.

Roman waited a moment before taking the device off her skin, admiring the burns that lined her back. "You ready to tell me?"

"I, I can't tell you," Bree sobbed.

"Yes, yes you can Bree. You want to end this, don't you?" Roman asked sincerely.

Bree nodded her tearful head. "Y-Yeah,"

"Then that's the only way. You know, all I need now is just one name. Give me the name of just one superhero and I'll leave you alone," Roman told her.

"I can't. I'm sorry, but please, please stop this," Bree begged.

"Well, there might be one other thing you could do for me," Roman suggested thoughtfully.

"What, what do you need me to do?" Bree asked. She suddenly felt a cold pair of hand grabbing onto her.

"Yes Roman, what do you need her to do?" Riker growled as he stepped through the doorway. He wasn't sure why, but the site of a naked, sobbing, chained up Bree being groped by Roman made him incredibly angry.

"I need her to tell me where the heroes are," Roman answered innocently. He released his grip on Bree and took a step back.

"Yeah right," Riker huffed.

"What's up Riker?" Roman sighed.

"Father has a lead he wants us to check out. Come on," Riker said.

"Fine," Roman sighed. Shortly after his brother walked out the door, Roman took a step back to face Bree. "Be back soon, don't get into any trouble while we're gone," he snickered.

 **Thank you all for reading! Please go ahead and leave a review to let me know what you thought of the chapter. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A big thank you to LabRatsFan281, LabRatsWhore, and Susz for your reviews! It may be a little while before she is fully rescued, but when she is, you may be surprised who her savior is. (Hint: The title).**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

"So that turned out to be a flop," Riker sighed as he and Roman left the scene.

"At least it means that we can get back sooner," Roman smiled.

Riker looked at his brother inquisitively. "Since when are you in a rush to leave a mission? You usually live for it,"

Roman shrugged. "We have a guest over, shouldn't we be good hosts and not leave her alone all day?"

Riker rolled his eyes. "Oh, so you just want to get back to tormenting Bree, huh?"

"Oh come on, she's the enemy, and she is in the palm of our hands," Roman gasped. "And, you've got to admit, she's pretty hot,"

Riker ground his teeth together. "Let's just get going,"

When the two brothers arrived to their hideout, Bree silently stared at her captors.

"Good to see you too Bree," Roman snickered. "How are you feeling cupcake?'

Bree sent him a quick glare before sighing. "Honestly, I really have to go to the bathroom. Roman, please, can I just have a quick break to go to the bathroom? Please?"

Roman smirked, playfully stroking his chin in consideration. "Well, I guess we could make that happen. But, I don't trust you to be alone yet,"

Bree raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" she asked as Roman came up close behind her and unchained her wrists.

"Well, you can't be trusted alone, so I'll escort you to the restroom," Roman answered, lowering her arms and holding them behind her back.

"What?! There is no way I'm letting you in there with me, you pervert," Bree spat.

Roman shrugged. "I guess you'll just have to wait then. But, can you really hold it?" he teased.

Bree glared at the smug look on his face.

"Drip, drop," Roman mocked.

"Fine, I'll take her," Riker spoke up, grabbing Bree's arms from his brother.

Bree's face expressed some relief, while Roman's face held disappointment.

Riker gently lead her to the restroom, then turned around to face the corner after shutting the door. While Bree took care of her business, Roman leaned down and opened up a drawer. After Bree finished watching her hands, Riker quickly threw some clothes at her.

"What are these for?" Bree asked quietly.

"To wear," Riker said quickly. "Or would you rather parade around naked while my brother tries to grope you?"

Bree quickly put them on without any other questions. Once she was done, she looked in the mirror to see how the dark colored t shirt and shorts looked on her. Obviously these were Riker's own clothing, hence why they did not fit her perfectly. But it was better than nothing.

"You ready to go back?" Riker asked, placing a hand on the door handle.

"N-No," Bree whimpered.

Riker raised an eyebrow. "What, what is wrong?"

"I, I don't want to g-go back out there," Bree suddenly cried. "He's just going to chain me up in that horrible position and beat me until I betray my friends,"

"Well, you don't really have a choice now do you, you're a prisoner," Riker shrugged, grabbing her arm.

Bree knew that without either her bionics or super powers that struggling was useless, but the fear and adrenaline in her system drove her to wildly fight back anyway.

Riker stood shocked for a moment by her outburst, then quickly snapped back into action and got her under control. Riker pinned her to the ground. "Calm down, there is no fighting back,"

Bree finished struggling but continued to cry.

"Shut up okay, just shut up!" Riker shouted.

Bree stopped crying and looked up at Riker, terrified.

Riker stood up and picked Bree up as well. He held her tightly in his arms so that she wouldn't escape or flail around again. "Now listen here Bree, because this is what is going to happen. If you don't want to go back to being chained up in the common room with Riker, you can wait in the lab with me while I work,"

Despite how close they were, Bree found herself looking away from him.

"Would you rather go back out to Roman?" Riker asked.

Bree fervently shook her head. "No please,"

"Then come on," Riker said, leading her to him lab. It was quite modest compared to what she had grown up it, but at least it had a couch and tv on the other side of the room, and a kitchenette on the side. Riker dragged Bree over to a lab desk and pushed her onto the floor. He then cuffed her hand to the leg of the desk before taking a seat himself.

Riker spent the next hour silently working, and Bree became throughly bored.

"So, what are you doing?" Bree finally asked.

"Working," Riker replied curtly.

Bree rolled her eyes. "On what?"

Riker sighed. "I didn't bring you here to distract me,"

"Then why did you bring me here?" Bree retorted.

"To spare you from my psychotic brother. Unless you want him-"

"No, no, I'm sorry!" Bree gasped.

Riker sighed. "Just shut up. I need to get back to work,"

Bree nodded and continued to sit on the floor in silence. First, she tried to count all the spots on the wall. Then, she tried to think of all the names of the students back at the academy. Finally, she tried to recite Adam's incredible edibles from memory. But eventually, she couldn't take it any longer.

At that same time, Riker suddenly set down his work with a thud. He sighed deeply to himself, throwing half of it away.

"Riker?" Bree asked quietly. "Is everything okay?"

Riker shrugged. "Forget about it. I just need a break," he declared, going to lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

The issue was that a grumbling noise kept disturbing him. Riker sat up with a growl, "What is that fu-"

Riker turned to see Bree, crouched on the floor holding her stomach.

"I'm s-sorry, I can't make it stop," Bree whispered.

Riker sighed and walked over to her. He knelt down and un-cuffed Bree's hand. Riker picked her up and took her over to the couch, setting her down gently. "Don't move," he commanded in a hard voice.

Bree sat on the couch, remaining intently still as she watched Riker move to the side of the room. After a few minutes of work, Riker returned with a tray. He set it down in front of them and then handed Bree a bowl from the tray.

"Cheese puffs?" Bree asked questionably.

Riker shrugged. "We don't have the best selection around here. I also brought over some celery, cranberries, and cinnamon toast crunch,"

"Why?" Bree asked hesitantly. "You aren't trying to poison me are you?"

Riker snorted. "Don't you think if I wanted you dead I would have a long time ago? Come on, listen to your stomach. You've gone way to long without proper nourishment,"

Bree nodded and began to devour the cheese puffs, realizing just how hungry she really was.

Riker leaned back on the couch and used the remote to turn the television on.

After eating most of the food, Bree turned and looked at Riker. "H-Hey Riker?"

"What?" Riker asked, still focused on the television.

"You said you didn't want to kill me earlier, but I thought you wanted to destroy all super heroes," Bree said quietly.

"Under orders, we are not supposed to kill _you_ , for now," Riker told her. "Your friends, though, are a different story,"

"Why?" Bree asked.

Riker raised an eyebrow. "Why? Why?! I thought we made it clear earlier. After what happened to our father, we vowed to destroy all super heroes and anyone stupid enough to try and protect them," he snapped.

"But why destroy all super heroes? I mean, what happened to your dad must have sucked, but does it really mean you have to destroy the people who he used to work with?" Bree asked. "Why would _you_ want to hurt those who only do good,"

"Because do you know what fate has in store for super heroes?" Riker asked harshly.

Bree shook her head.

"Either they die fighting a villain, or they turn into a villain themselves. That is how it always ends. So the only solution is to get rid of heroes before they turn into villains," Riker explained.

"Surely that doesn't happen to all super heroes," Bree said.

"Well it can!" Riker snapped.

"Riker, I'm sorry-"

"Forget about this," Riker huffed, grabbing Bree's arm and dragging her back to the common room.

"Riker-"

"Roman will be back soon," Riker informed her as he chained her back up. The entire time he avoided making eye contact with her.

"Riker! Riker, come back!" She yelled desperately, but he ignored her pleas and slammed the door shut.

 **And that's a wrap for chapter three! Please leave a review to let me know what you thought about this chapter. Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all, I just wanted to give a big thank you to all of you who reviewed, favorite, and followed this story. You have motivated me to hasten my writing my process and get this chapter up earlier. Good job!**

While Riker stayed back with Bree, Roman was out and about, working to distract the rest of the elite force.

Roman currently stood a mere quarter of a mile from the Davenport Tower, atop a roof not far away. In his hands he held Bree's bag, still full of her belongings from when he took her. Roman took Bree's phone out from her bag, smirking at her quirky locked screen. Roman then emergency dialed Chase.

After only two rings, Chase answered. "Bree? We've been looking for you ever since you left days ago. Where are you?"

While he was asking questions, Roman had shape shifted into Bree. "Chase? Chase where are you? I'm scared," he cried out, perfectly imitating her voice.

"Bree, I'm at home. Where are you? Are you okay?" Chase asked, the fear in his voice bring Roman glee.

"Why haven't you saved me yet Chase? They're hurting me! Please, Chase, I need you!" Roman mimicked.

"Whose hurting you?! Bree, tell me where you are so I can get you," Chase pleaded. The only reply Chase got was silence, causing his heart to race. "Bree?! Bree?! Roman, Riker, I swear if you touched a single hair-"

"You'll do what?" Roman asked, now back to his original form.

"Roman! Where is Bree? What have you done to her?" Chase growled.

"Bree is exactly where I want her," Roman replied cooly.

"What do you want?" Chase asked.

"You, and all of the other super heroes, dead," Roman answered. "Just give me the list of heroes and I'll let you have your sister back, until we come to destroy you two that is,"

"I will find you, and I will destroy you for taking my sister," Chase threatened.

Roman smirked. "So, what I'm hearing is that because you are threatening me, I should torture Bree to the edge of death over and over until you finally find us,"

This was enough to shut Chase up.

"Well, as fun as our little talk has been, but I need to get back to Bree. Just remember, if you want to end her suffering, all you need to do is email me the list," Roman told him before ending the call.

Roman put the phone in his hand and crushed it to pieces. He scattered the pieces along the roof.

Roman then fled the area, hurrying back to the hideout. He opened the door and smiled when he saw Bree chained in placed.

"Good evening Bree, glad to see you're here waiting for me," Roman smiled.

"It's not like I have any choice in the matter," Bree grumbled.

Roman smirked. "I know. Now, I have a proposition for you,"

"What kind of a proposition?" Bree asked slowly.

Roman leaned closer to he and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I realize that your current, well, situation sucks. You are here, captive against your will, being tortured for information, helpless with no way out. But I think that there is a way to end your suffering and help me get what I want-"

"And how would that work?" Bree asked.

"Join me," Roman whispered in her ear.

Both his breath and his idea sent a shiver down her spine. "And why would I ever help you?"

Roman shrugged. "Because then you'd be safe, and we could take over the world together. Imagine the power, the fame, the wealth. You could be the queen, empress, goddess of all creation. Doesn't that sound like a dream come true?"

"Sounds more like your dream come true. I would never turn my back on those who need me for petty reasons. I'm not like you," Bree snarled.

Roman stepped back and gritted his teeth together. "Fine. But just remember this as you lay dying, in unimaginable pain, that you could have prevented everything that is going to happen to you,"

Bree held her head high and closed her eyes, preparing for him to do his worst.

Roman unchained her hands and cornered her against the wall. "I see my brother was merciful enough to lend you some clothing, and it would be a shame if they got ruined, don't you agree? Come on now, take them off,"

Bree leaned against the wall, trying to get as far away as she could from him. "There is no way that-"

Roman smirked and took out a knife from his pocket. He lifted it up to and against her throat. "You can either give them to me now and maybe get them back later, or leave them on and ruin them so that you won't have **_anything_** to wear for the rest of your short stay,"

Bree thought about it, hating herself for wanting to give in. And the smirk on Roman's face only made it worse. After a minute however, she finally conceded. "Fine," she nearly cried.

"Okay now sweetie, give me the top," Roman ordered.

Bree hesitantly pulled her top off, which Roman then immediately took away from her.

"Now the shorts," Roman chuckled.

"Please Roman-"

"The shorts. Now!" Roman growled.

Tears in her eyes, Bree knelt down and removed the shorts.

Roman smiled. "Oh, look at you. You could have ruled the world, but now you'll be nothing more than a slave. So tell me Bree, what does this little slave want now,"

"I-I want to go home," Bree cried.

"Yes, and is that ever going to happen?" Roman asked.

Bree let her head and tears fall. "N-No,"

"Good to know you've finally learned your place," Roman said. He then grabbed her airs and chained them back up. Too weak to fight back, Bree had to let him. Roman took a moment to grab a few things from the other room, and came back with a bag. Roman walked behind Bree so she couldn't see him.

Suddenly Bree felt a searing pain across her back. "Ah!"

"So this is how this is going to work," Roman explained. "I am going to ask you some questions. After each question, you will get a chance to answer me. If you refuse, then you get a lash. If you answer me, you'll get a reward. Understand?"

Bree gave him a slight nod to indicate her understanding.

"First, whats the key code the mission command desk?" Roman asked sternly.

Bree remained silent.

"Bree, it's time to answer," Roman warned.

"No!" Bree snapped.

Roman narrowed his eyes and swung the whip harshly across her back.

"Ah!" Bree screeched.

"Now, which of Chase's servers is the list stored?" Roman asked.

"I don't remember," Bree whimpered.

"Liar," Roman growled, sending the whip across her back.

"Stop!" Bree cried.

But he did not stop. Roman continued to interrogate, berate, and torture her until eventually Bree's back was too bloody and Roman's arm was too tired to continue.

Roman set the whip down, breathing heavily. Despite his fatigue, he stepped closer to Bree where she hung crying in pain. Bree flinched away from him as healed close to her face. "Now Bree, it is pretty late. And I want to go to bed,"

"I-I don't want to stay up here overnight," Bree cried. "It, It hurts to stand like this," she cried.

Roman smirked. "If I unchain you, what is to stop you from walking out the front door?"

"I won't try to escape, I promise! I'll even sleep on the floor, I won't try anything! Please!" Bree pleaded.

Roman sighed. "That wouldn't work Bree," his eyes suddenly lit up with an idea. "But maybe you could stay in another room if we locked the doors,"

"Yes! Let's do that Roman!" Bree agreed.

"But first, I need a reason to show you such an act of mercy," Roman told her.

"Wh-what do you want me to do?" Bree asked.

Roman leaned in so his face was perpendicular to hers. "Just one little kiss. Oh and thank me for my generosity,"

Bree nodded before squeezing her eyes shut, quickly pecking his cheek and then blurting out "Thank you Roman,"

"Oh come on, that wasn't a real kiss," Roman chuckled. "This is," he whispered before leaning in, kissing her lips roughly and passionately.

After a moment her shock subsided, and Bree pulled away from him. "Hey!"

"Come on Bree, bed time," Roman smirked, unchaining her arms.

Bree remained silent as Roman grabbed her arms and dragged her into a bedroom. Bree looked around the room, realizing where she really was. "What, is this **_your_** room?"

Roman smiled. "Yes, and you get to sleep in here tonight. You lucky little lady,"

Bree's eyes widened in fear and disgust. "No, no, I won't!" she screamed, making a break for it. She ran out of the room, aiming for the door to the outside world.

In her poor state, it was not hard for Roman to catch up with her. He grabbed her leg and tackled her, pinning her to the ground. "Did you really think you could escape me you little bitch?" he growled.

Bree struggled to get out from under him, but he was too strong and too heavy.

Roman gripped her neck in a choke hold and began to squeeze. "I offered you everything, but you still decided to protect those heroes. Well that is what is going to destroy you!"

At that moment, Riker entered the hideout to find Roman choking Bree on the floor.

"Roman?! What are you doing? You know we need her alive!" Riker shouted, grabbing his brother and throwing him off of her.

"She is of no use-"

"That is not for you to decide!" Riker screamed. "Get out of here!"

Roman glared at his brother before taking off.

But he did not leave Riker alone. Riker still had Bree laying on the floor and a choice to make.

 **Thanks for reading guys! If you want more of the story, please go ahead and show your support! Go ahead and leave a review, I love reading them. Thanks~AzulaTano.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow, so many reviews, favorites and followers! Thanks to all of you, we now have a chapter 5!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats.**

Riker turned away from the door to get a good look at Bree's condition. She was only half conscious, but the main damage seemed to be her back.

Riker knelt down and gently lifted her up, trying to avoid touching the gashes on her back. He carried her to his bed room.

Upon being laid down, Bree began to shake. "R-Roman, please, no," she moaned.

Riker placed a hand on her shoulder, not only to give her a little bit of comfort but to roll her sideways so he could start cleaning up her back. "It's okay Bree, it's just me. Give me a just a little bit to take care of this, and then you can have a nice long sleep, okay?"

"Okay," Bree mumbled.

Riker did his best to wipe away as much good as he could, and then began to clean her wounds. He cringed inside each time he saw Bree flinch after he put the antiseptic on. "Just a little bit longer," he mumbled, pulling some bandages out of the nightstand drawer and dressing her wounds. After he was finished, he gently rolled her back to a more comfortable position.

He could see she was still cold and frightened, her shivers seemed endless. Not wanting to injury or offend her by dressing her, Riker took some blankets and loosely wrapped them around her.

Since her eyes were closed, Riker assumed Bree had fallen asleep. He went to his closet and changed into some sleep clothes himself. He then grabbed his pillow and headed to the door.

"Riker?" Bree croaked.

Riker turned and looked at her. "What?"

"Wh-where are you going?" Bree asked in nothing more than a whispered.

"I'm going to go sleep on the couch. Night," Riker replied, putting a hand on the door handle.

"Please stay," Bree whimpered. "I don't want to be alone,"

Riker sighed. "Bree, you'll be more comfortable here by yourself,"

Bree began to cry. "No, I won't. What if Roman comes back?"

"He won't," Riker told her.

"But what if he does!" Bree cried.

Riker shrugged. "Fine, I'll stay for a while," Riker then laid down on the other side of the bed and put his hands behind his head. "But you need to go to sleep,"

He hated to admit it, but Riker was exhausted himself. So he was pretty relieved when he finally got to close his eyes.

"Riker?" Bree asked, breaking him away from sleep.

"What?" Riker groaned, a bit annoyed.

"Earlier when we talked about heroes and villains, you were so angry. Was it because of your dad?" Bree asked.

This question prompted Riker to open his eyes. "Yes, I am angry because of my dad. Those friends of yours, they took his powers away!"

"But they did it to save his life," Bree reminded him.

"He used to be a great hero! But now he is completely mortal, not an ounce of power to his name!" Riker growled.

"But is that really enough reason to become a villain?" Bree asked hesitantly. "He used to be a hero, and he helped people, but just because he no longer has powers he has to hurt everyone else who still does?"

"Shut up Bree, you don't know what you are talking about," Riker huffed.

"But, it sounds like your father is unnecessarily lashing out because he is angry, or maybe he never really deserved to be a hero or-"

Riker flipped over and pushed Bree down by the shoulders. "I told you to shut up! You do realize that as I said earlier, all heroes either become villains or die at the hands of one! And you've already refused to become one,"

Bree swallowed her tears and decided to bite back. "Go ahead then. Kill me. Your brother has already caused me enough pain, so go ahead and end it!"

For a moment, Riker considered it. But then he let go of her and turned back to his side of the bed. "Go to sleep," Riker told her, facing away from her.

Bree let out a silent sigh of relief and closed her eyes herself.

But within a few minutes she was roughly awoken by a cry from Riker.

Bree opened her eyes to see Chase standing over Riker, plunging a syringe into his arm. Rider's eye widened as he let out a small cry, and then fell unconscious.

"Ch-Chase?" Bree whispered, struggling to sit up.

Chase rushed over to her, a smile on his face. "Hey Bree,"

Bree grinned. "You did it, you found me,"

"Yeah, I did," Chase smirked.

Bree stretched her arms to grab her brother in a hug. "Come on, let's go home,"

"Oh, sorry Bree, but we aren't going home," Chase told her.

Bree looked at him, confused. "Then where are we going?"

"We aren't going anywhere," Chase informed her. "You're staying here. You failed Bree. You got yourself captured and never even bothered to try and escape,"

"I-I did try," Bree whimpered. "But they were just to strong-"

"No Bree. You weren't strong enough," Chase sneered. "Your worthless. And now, your off the team,"

"Wh-what?" Bree echoed, shock written all over her face. "Please, please Chase. I have powers now, remember?"

"And even with both bionics and powers you still failed!" Chase snarled.

"But with more time, I could master them, Chase, please, I'm your sister!" Bree pleaded.

Chase raised his arm slapped her across the face. "No! You were my sister. But now you failed, and this will be your fate,"

"Please don't leave me," Bree cried, holding the side of her face.

"Goodbye," Chase said, walking out of the room.

Too weak to follow him, all Bree could do is curl up on the bed and cry. Within about thirty minutes, what ever drug Chase had given Riker had worn off and Riker slowly pulled himself up.

"Uh," Riker groaned, stretching his arms out. He turned to his right to see Bree lying in his bed, sobbing. "Bree? Whats going on?"

Bree did not reply, she just continued to cry.

Oddly enough, Riker heard what sounded like laughter coming from the other room. Riker stood up and walked to his brother's room, seeing Roman on his couch, laughing.

"What's going on?" Riker asked. He then let out a groan and put a hand to his arm. "And why do I feel so groggy?"

"Oh, sorry about that," Roman smirked. "I needed to make sure you were out while I had my fun,"

"What do you mean by fun," Riker spat. All he could think of was how Bree laid sobbing on his bed.

Roman started to laughed again. "I, I pretended to be Chase and, and I kicked her off the team!"

Rider's eyes widened. "What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Like I said, for fun," Roman chuckled.

"And why do you get some much joy out of tormenting Bree?" Riker asked.

Roman's laughter died out. "Riker, I haven't been completely honest with you. You know how Dad hasn't answered any of your calls lately?"

"You said it was because he was so busy formulating our next move," Riker said slowly.

Roman sighed. "I lied. The truth is, Dad is in critical condition,"

"What? How?!" Riker gasped.

"Bree. She attacked him," Roman growled.

"Why?" Riker asked.

"Who cares," Roman huffed. "She deserves to suffer,"

"Maybe," Riker shrugged. "But if Dad is no longer calling the shots, then who is?"

"Reese," Roman replied quickly. "But it's only temporary," he then bent over and tied his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Riker asked.

"I'm going to visit a special member of the elite force," Roman replied. "And while I'm gone, I suggest you go talk to her,"

"Fine," Riker sighed. "but we both know this won't end well,"

 **Oh no! What will happen now that Riker knows the truth! Please go ahead and leave a review telling me what you thought of this chapter, and what the future has in store for Bree. I know the end is pretty obvious (its in the title, isn't it?). Anyways, I look forward to hearing from you guys! Thanks ~AzulaTano.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! Sorry it's been so long, but here is the big chapter 6! Oh, and Lima Syndrome is similar but opposite to Stockholm Syndrome. If you don't feel like looking it up, just keep reading the story and you'll learn!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Lab Rats: Elite Force.**

Riker entered his room feeling rather conflicted. He needed to speak with Bree, needed to hear from her a logical explanation for her actions. So that way he didn't have to hate her anymore than he already did.

"Wake up," Riker demanded, grabbing her arm and shaking her awake.

"R-Riker?" Bree groaned. "What's going on?"

"I need to talk to you," Riker told her.

Bree swallowed. "I, I can't tell you were the superheroes are,"

Riker sighed. "That's not what I meant. I need you to tell me what you did to my father. What you did, and why you did it,"

Bree's face visibly softened. "Riker, I didn't have a choice, he went after my brother, I-"

"What exactly did you do to him?" Riker growled.

"I blasted him," Bree whispered.

"I see," Riker said, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Riker-"

"I'm going to go get some air," Riker said, fleeing the room before she could say anything else.

 ** _Davenport Tower,_**

Chase stood at the desk in mission command, desperately working to find his sister. Frustrated at his lack of progress, Chase slammed his fists on the desk.

"Aw, poor Chase. But hey, I can always help you," Roman chuckled from behind him.

Chase spun around, fists now raised. "Roman, what are you doing here?!"

Roman smiled at the boy. "I came to give you one last chance to save your sister,"

"You mean, one more chance to give you the list?" Chase snapped.

"Same thing," Roman shrugged.

Chase gritted his teeth together. "You know I can't hand it over Roman,"

Roman sighed. "Fine then, she dies,"

Without thinking, Chase violently swung at Roman.

Roman easily dodged his attacks and chuckled. "You know I won't make it quick. Maybe I'll soak her in gasoline and light her on fire,"

Chase swung again.

"Or beat her until she bleeds to death,"

Another swing.

"Or maybe I'll just continue to have fun with her until she finally gives up,"

Chase managed to get a hit in, punching Roman's face with a strength that rivaled his elder brothers/

Roman stepped back, a bit surprised but he pulled himself together quickly. "Nice one bro, but it won't be enough to stop me," he laughed. And in only a moment, he disappeared.

 **The Hideout,**

"Hello Bree," Roman smiled, entering the room to find her still laying on the bed.

"R-Roman? What are you doing in here?" Bree asked, now visibly trembling.

Roman waltzed over to the side of the bed. "Well, you see Bree, I've finally been given permission to kill you,"

After hearing those words Bree attempted to spring into action, but her weak state made it easy for Roman to grab her. He easily and quickly pulled the sheets off of her, revealing her naked body.

Roman held her close to him tightly. "But you see the thing is Bree, I want to take my time and enjoy this,"

Bree struggled against his grip. "Let me go!"

Roman just laughed as he dragged her out of the room. "You have only yourself to blame for this Bree. You made your choices,"

"You're despicable," Bree spat.

Roman simply rolled his eyes. "That hurts so much coming from you,"

Bree gritted her teeth together as Roman dragged her into his bedroom and threw her onto the bed. She tried to get up, but he pinned her down. Even while he tied her hands down, Roman's strength kept her from escaping.

Nevertheless, Bree attempted to kick Roman away from her. "Get. Off. Of. Me!" she screamed.

Roman slapped her across the face with a growl. "Hold still and cooperate and this might hurt less,"

Bree continued to struggle and even began to cry. "R-Roman, please,"

Roman chuckled while he held her legs apart and tied them down as well. With an almost gently touch he ran his hands down her thighs and legs until he got to her calves. Roman then tied her feet down, ignoring her pleas.

"Roman, you don't have to-"

Roman smiled at her. "Oh, but I want to," he chuckled, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

The moment he dropped his shorts, Bree went into full panic mode.

"Riker! Riker!" She cried. "Help!"

Roman stood over her, sliding a hand around her neck. "No need to cry, Bree. No one can hear you, especially Riker,"

"Please, don't," Bree whimpered.

Roman gave her throat a tight squeeze and climbed on top of her.

"R-Roman please!" Bree cried.

Roman looked her cold hard in the eyes, a glaring smile chilling her to her core. "No,"

 ** _Many hours later,_**

After taking some much needed time to cool off, Riker decided to head back home.

When he entered, he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Riker didn't see his brother or Bree, but he could hear them.

The sounds coming from Roman's room made his blood boil. Cries, pleading, screams, they were too much for him to handle. He burst into his brother's room to find Roman still on top of Bree, whispering in her ear.

"How about we go for another round?" Roman smirked. He was too focused on his own actions to notice his brother in the room.

Riker grabbed one of his brother's dumbbells from the corner of the room and hit it against Roman's head.

Roman fell to the floor with a thud, but that was not enough to quiet Bree's sobbing.

"Bree, Bree, it's okay now," Riker tried to tell her, slowly approaching her side.

Bree was slow to words, still shaking from the ordeal. When Riker came close to her, she flinched away.

Riker took a calming breath, trying to figure out what to do.

"Um, Bree? We should probably leave before Roman wakes up," Riker said gently.

"I-I can't," Bree mumbled.

"Bree, we really need to get out of here," Riker told her. He thought for a moment. "Bree, if you can't get up yourself, can I help you?"

Bree tearfully nodded, allowing Riker to gently lift her into his arms.

"It'll be okay Bree," Riker whispered. "Now let's get out of here,"

With a gentle yet firm hold on Bree, Riker turned into his black particle cloud and whisked Bree to safety.

 **Yay! Bree's finally saved... or is she? It is dependent on where Riker is taking her. Just because Bree is no longer captive doesn't mean the story is over yet! Please go ahead and leave a review!**


End file.
